


The Masked Man

by etheralking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Nico, Bottom Nico, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hidden Emotions, M/M, Masquerade Party, Misunderstandings, Nico's birthday, Percico - Freeform, Sad Nico, Slow Build, Top Percy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheralking/pseuds/etheralking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nico's Birthday, and Persephone has organized a party with a Masquerade theme. However, Nico is in no mood to party. Not after the rejection the one and only Percy Jackson expressed when receiving his invitation. Not even begging him had worked. When a mysterious attractive masked young gentleman appears in the midst of his masquerade party, Nico is intrigued. The boy has striking facial features and familiar sea green eyes that catch Nico's attention. Throughout the night the two chat it up while drinking spiked punch, until the masked gentleman rescues Nico from two very touchy guests. How will Nico react when he finds the true identity behind the mask? And how will the masked man react when his planned surprise unveiling fails to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Failed Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time writing a Percico fic, hope I do it justice. Please leave any suggestions or corrections if needed! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (yo so dicks r going to pop up in like ch 6 if you're only here for the diddly do; so Yes it is kinda a slow build.  
> However, There's some angst, and fluff and heated smoochin until then so have Fun!)

Nico sat on a velvety chair while watching people prance by with elaborate masks covering their faces. People seemed to have become giddy, maybe there was something in the punch. His step mother, Persephone, had insisted that his 16th birthday be a masquerade party. She had gone all out and ended up renting out the grand ballroom of a hotel; it had a balcony and everything. He didn’t mind it. He did mind, however, that Percy Jackson hadn’t showed up. He had said something along the lines of dealing with a mild problem in Poseidon’s realm, some jelly fish thing. Even after he told Percy that he wanted him there especially, he still received an excuse. Nico looked at his watch. He wanted to leave, he was in no mood to party. 

Jason sauntered over to where Nico was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder. “Why aren’t you having fun, dancing or something? It’s _your_ birthday party after all.” Nico sighed. “Maybe I will later, besides- your girlfriend is waving at you.” Nico said as he eyed Piper motioning for Jason to come back to the dance floor. “Heh, right… well just try to pep up a little! Why don’t you have some punch, I think someone spiked it” Jason grinned. Nico had noticed. “Hah, I might just” Nico said before Jason laughed and walked back to the group of his friends who had gathered on the dance floor among the other people his step mother had made him invite. Almost everyone in either camps Jupiter or Half Blood were here, not to mention some distant family Nico didn’t even know he had. 

Nico ended up by the punch bowl, and around a half hour later he felt a buzz in his head. At least he might find more amusement in the evening this way. He swayed slightly on his feet. Suddenly there was a firm hand on his arm, steadying him. He looked up into eyes hidden behind a mask, and a radiant grin. By this time his head was slightly spinning, and he tried to regain his balance. Successfully standing up he heard the masked boy ask “Are you okay?” Nico replied with a positive hum and a cocked smile. Looking closer, he realized that this boy looked somewhat familiar. He blurted out “Yeah, I-I’m good. Thanks.” The masked boy smiled and Nico felt his heart flutter a little bit, damn. “Nice mask” Nico pointed out, touching the boy’s mask at the side of his face. He swore that he saw the boy blush the faintest bit. “So you have a date?” Nico rambled on, not having full control over what he was saying at this point. 

The boy touched the dark hair above his nape with his hand “Well I was hoping..” he started, but Nico cut him off “Yeah I got stood up.” The boy looked up “Oh? By whom?” Nico laughed a little and looked downwards “by this cutie who kinda looks like you.” Nico looked up and grinned. The boy opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Nico stated “Oh well, you’re here, so I guess it’s not all that bad…” as he shifted a little closer to the boy so that their bodies were only a few inches apart. Nico smiled and looked upwards drunkenly towards the boy’s face. The masked hottie cleared his throat. “Uhm, c-could I get some punch please?” Nico looked behind himself and realized that he’d been standing in front of the boy and the bowl. He stepped aside so the boy could fill his cup and sighed. “Too bad you can’t control water yourself like the hottie back at camp.” The boy froze mid sip and turned to face Nico. “The hottie?” Nico giggled. “Yeah most of the time I just wished he’d pound my ass into oblivion, y’know?” He swayed a little bit and laughed “…that sounds so weird if I say it out loud oh my gods.” Noticing how quiet the boy had gotten, Nico blush furiously and motion towards the dance floor “I was suppose to go find my friends, I should go find my friends.” The masked boy nodded and had the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. Nico walked closer to him and put his hand on the boy’s chest. “See you later tonight?” he asked as he slid his hand down the boy’s chest until above his naval and left with a grin. The boy stuttered on his drink spilling a little on his shirt and decided he needed some air.

 

Percy held the back of his neck with his hands outside in the cool air. He took off his mask that had covered his forehead and nose and stuffed it in his pocket. Oh gods. Did that just happen? Did Nico just say those things? He had only meant to surprise the boy tonight with a dance or something of the sort; and had definitely _not_ expected for the night to go like this. He sighed and felt his face grow hot. Nico had said he was cute, that he was a hottie. Shit, maybe his feelings were reciprocated. His stomach got butterflies at the mere thought that Nico di Angelo harboured feelings towards _him_. Percy froze, It did though, seem that Nico was pretty mad at him for “missing” his birthday party. Damn, what should he do. He highly doubted Nico wouldn't be embarrassed with what he just said, if he found out the masked man was Percy all along. Percy tried to think of a way to tell Nico when suddenly he heard Nico shout. Percy slipped his mask back on and peered into the hallway leading from the balcony doors. Speak of the devil. He turned his head to where the sound had come from but to his astonishment found Nico being handled by two older looking guys. “HEY!” Percy shouted down the hall, earning a surprised look from one of the two guys. Nico flailed in the middle of their arms, catching sight of Percy and yelling for him. Percy ran over to where the struggle was happening and tried to push the guys off of Nico, with no luck.

The next thing any of them saw was Percy’s fist collide with one of the two guy’s faces, earning a satisfying crack from the guy’s nose and a wince from Percy. “God DAMN” the guy yelled, now sitting on the floor holding his nose. The second guy looked up right as Percy was getting ready for another swing and threw Nico directly into Percy’s arms. Both boys ran away while Percy caught Nico. Nico groaned as he tried to stabilize himself with Percy’s help. He coughed and looked up at Percy, “I told you we’d see each other again tonight!” Percy scoffed. “I didn’t think it would be like _this_ though…” Nico said, massaging his wrists. “You need to be more careful” Percy said, starting to bring Nico into a hug, then remembering that he was still seen as the masked man. He hesitated and decided to take Nico by the arm and lead him back to the ballroom. They stopped by the entrance to the ballroom and Percy turned to Nico. “Take care of yourself now…” Percy said, taking Nico’s chin in his index finger and thumb and turning it to face him. He saw Nico blush and look away. “Won’t you be coming to dance too?” Nico asked with a small smile. Percy’s heart tightened “I have to go, but I’ll see you again- now go have fun, oh and…” he leaned close into Nico’s left ear as he said “Happy Birthday” and pulled back. He chuckled as Nico turned bright red and shifted uncomfortable before saying a quick goodnight and running off into the crowd on the dance floor. Percy swore at himself for not going after him but was too flustered to go dance with Nico. He noted that in any case of that happened he would surely loose it. Instead, he sat on the sidelines for a little while and kept an eye on the boy. 

His heart fluttered every time he saw Nico laugh among the crowd. Percy then walked to one of the exits and alerted some of the skeleton guards to keep a close eye on him, so that no-one would try to kidnap him or get him alone again. After that, he grabbed his coat at the coat check in desk and left the hotel with a blush adorning his cheeks and a wide smile on his lips. He would definitely enjoy making this up to Nico when they saw each other again. 

Nico woke up that morning with a headache that felt like his head was splitting open. Gods, what had he done. He stretched and climbed out of his bed, putting on a hoodie before walking into the kitchen. “Morning sunshine!” Hazel chimed as Nico shuffled his way to the fridge. He realized he didn’t have an appetite. “Here” Hazel said, giving him an Advil and some sort of green smoothie. “The hell is this?” Nico said, eyeing the green drink. “It’s a hangover remedy, works pretty well too!” Hazel said, shoving the drink in his direction. “Thanks, I guess” Nico mumbled. Hazel grinned and whacked him on the arm.

After he had finished Hazel’s concoction of health, Persephone walked in, a big smile on her face. “Good morning my sixteen year old son!” she beamed. Nico showed his discomfort by making a face, earning a sigh from his step mother. “I hope you liked you birthday party, Nico.” Nico looked up, he nodded curtly and mumbled a “Thank you, it was pretty fun.” Persephone frowned “I do wonder who spiked the punch though, I was _not_ too happy about that, having dozens of underage demi gods running around all claiming to be the best fighter. But everyone looked so dashing! _Especially_ you!” she said, tapping Nico on the shoulder. Hazel laughed and Nico rolled his eyes. “Oh but Nico dear, you are expected at camp Half Blood tomorrow morning, so try and get to bed early tonight.” Nico nodded.

He spent almost the whole day just lying in front of the TV eating things, trying to sleep off his hangover, and thinking about his mystery man encounter the night before. He barley remembered the whole night and could only piece together memories of the masked man punching one of the guy’s who had tried to take him up to a hotel room in the face and then walking him back to Jason and the others. Maybe he should try and ask Jason tomorrow if he had seen the man Nico had been with. Maybe he would remember something Nico hadn’t? He just hoped he hadn’t said or done anything too stupid.

Back in his cabin Percy sat on his bed holding the mask from the night before in his hands. “I wonder how Nico will react when he finds out you are me..” he spoke to the mask. He placed it aside, laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His face grew hot as he remembered the things Nico had said about him. Especially “pound my ass into oblivion.” Dear gods did that kid have no shame. Percy sighed. If Nico started hitting on people after a spiked drink, he would have to make sure he was _always_ there when Nico got drunk; just for safety measures of course… at least that was the excuse he told himself. Percy sighed and rolled over, Nico was due back at camp tomorrow morning. They should talk. In Nico’s mind, Percy had rejected the invitation to his birthday in multiple suspicious ways. Damn it, things didn’t go as panned at all the previous night. He was going to ask Nico for a dance, reveal his identity, maybe kiss him if he wasn’t too chicken and it would have all been good! But instead he fucked it all up. Percy bit his lip. His heart fluttered when he thought of the chance that Nico would say yes to his make-up date. Damn he was still not over that fact that Nico had asked him to pound his ass into _oblivion_ what the **fuck**! Percy slammed his face into his pillow. He hoped Nico wouldn’t give him the cold shoulder tomorrow. He eyed the small box containing Nico’s birthday present on his bedside table, before closing his eyes, wanting tomorrow to come faster.


	2. The Make-up Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries to make it up to Nico since he "missed" his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute 'lil chapter.

It had been two days since Nico’s birthday party and Percy had thought over what he wanted to say to Nico. He had also had time to get an extra bit for Nico’s birthday gift which he had bought a couple months ago. He was making his way towards the Hades cabin when he noticed that the cabin door was slightly a jar. Thinking something might be wrong, he rushed up to the door and opened it do a dimly lit room. 

“-and I just hope I didn’t say anything too stupid you know, because I remember him being kind of cute…” Nico said, sitting on his couch opposite from Jason and Piper. Jason looked up just as Percy cleared his throat. Nico turned around at the speed of light, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I was wondering if I could talk to Nico alone, but if now’s not a good time…” Jason abruptly stood up and smiled at Percy. “Nope, me and Piper were just about to leave anyways!” He pulled Piper up from the couch, grinned at Nico and walked out of the cabin, Piper saying goodbye and following. Once they were alone, Nico shifted and motioned for Percy to sit down, which he did. He sat directly next to Nico. Percy noticed Nico was definitely making it clear he was miffed. He sat with his arms folded and legs crossed, not making eye contact. “Hey…” Percy said softly, fiddling with his hands “I’m really sorry I missed you birthday party, sounds like it was a lot of fun. 

Nico shifted, and replied with a mumbled “Yeah, I guess… sorta.” Percy shoved him with his elbow “hey, at least look at me… _Nico_.” Nico turned and his warm brown eyes drifted up to look into Percy’s. “I thought about how to make it up to you, okay… and I- uh, I don’t know if you would actually show up, but I got a reservation at one of the restaurants you always talk about in the city and was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” Nico’s eyes grew a little wider. “Oh!” Remembering his slight anger, he pretended not to look too interested and instead looked away again. “I _might_ be free…” he mumbled. Percy saw Nico glance at him for a second. “I would be _really_ happy if you came, I can text you the address if you’d like to meet me there?” Nico looked up at percy and bit his lower lip “…okay.” Percy grinned and got up from the couch “Okay, I’ll see you around six then!” and left the cabin. 

Nico sighed and fell backwards onto the couch. Damn. He just couldn’t say no to that face. He wanted to be mad at Percy for missing his party, but declared it unreasonable in his head and closed his eyes. He felt his face grow hot when he saw the image of Percy’s smile in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t miss tonight for the world.

Percy walked briskly back to his cabin, gods he hoped Nico would show. He had planned a dinner and a walk where he would give Nico his birthday present. “I hope he likes it…” Percy said, eyeing the box on his dresser as he walked into his cabin and shut the door. His things were practically all gone from his cabin, since he now had an apartment not too far from here. It was more spacious than this and overlooked a bay area by the ocean. He loved it there, because he could just walk down to the beach any time he wanted. His dad had really gone all out for his birthday, even if he _had_ owned the apartment beforehand. Percy grinned at himself in the mirror, he would definitely enjoy taking Nico there one day. 

 

It was ten after six and Percy stood at the entrance to the restaurant chewing on his lip. He had a thick coat on with a long sleeved crewneck underneath it and dark jeans and boots that were nervously shifting along with his feet under him. “Percy!” a voice called, and he looked up only to feel his mouth drop open a little bit. Nico looked cute as hell. He had styled his wavy hair the slightest bit and was wearing a leather jacket with a shirt drooping slightly enough to see the tips of his collarbones, black jeans with slight rips at the knee and was grinning as he ran up to meet Percy. Percy blushed the slightest bit and smiled. “Glad to see you could make it” he grinned. Nico smiled “so, should we go in?” Percy nodded and opened the door for him. 

They had a wonderful time, laughing and talking about everything they could think of. After the dinner, they walked down towards the ocean and ended up along the seawall. The ocean was dark yet calming, and the skyline of the city shimmered in the distance. Nico could feel a happiness settle in his stomach and relaxed a little bit. He could see his breath in front of him as he exhaled into the young night. Percy had suddenly stopped walking, grabbed onto Nico’s arm and turned him around. Nico lifted his eyebrows in question.

Percy could feel his heart beat faster as he pulled the small box out of his jacket pocket and held it out for Nico to take. “Happy Birthday, I hope you like it”. Nico took the small box and opened it to find a thin leather bracelet with two charms hanging off. Nico looked up at Percy with a huge smile “It’s cute! I love it!” Percy beamed. Nico had finished putting the bracelet on and held it up for the both of them to see. “The charms are us” Percy said, slowly closing the space between him and Nico. He touched Nico’s hand, which retracted a bit but allowed him to point to the charms. “I got a small silver skull for you, and a small silver rolling wave for me.” 

He clinked the charms together and looked at Nico. Even by the dim light of a street lamp not far from them, Percy could see Nico’s face was bright red. Nico smiled up at him “It’s really sweet Percy, Thank you.” Now it was Percy’s turn to blush. “Y-Yeah.. you’re, uhm, welcome!” His hand shot up to the back of his neck as he suddenly noticed the distance between them had almost become non existent. Nico tilted his head to the side and Percy felt a strong urge to grab his face and kiss him to death; an urge that happened maybe a bit _too_ often. They stood like that for a couple seconds more, until there was a giggle in the distance as three teenage girls walked briskly past them, eyeing them. Both the boys blushed and moved apart suddenly. “We- we should probably get back to camp before it gets too late!” Percy stammered, looking sideways at Nico who replied with a “Ahh, yup. That would probably be best!” Nico offered to shadow travel back to camp, mostly because he liked the fact that Percy had to hold on to him. 

 

They stepped out onto the front of Nico’s cabin. Nico abruptly turned around, inches away from Percy. “Thank you for tonight, Percy, it was really fun” he said with a small smile. Percy grinned and looked down at Nico “Yeah, it really was.” They both looked down when the charms around Nico’s new bracelet clinked together as he put his hand on Percy’s chest. Nico looked up into Percy’s sea green eyes and thought his heart was going to jump out of his throat. Gods, he swore Percy could probably hear his heart beating. Nico could feel the atmosphere change and shifted a little. The light illuminating from the torches outside his cabin encircled them both in a light green. He shivered slightly when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek. Nico’s breath hitched as their faces drew closer to each other. He felt Percy’s breath hitch as well and couldn’t help but smile a little. At least he wasn’t the only nervous one here. When Percy didn’t advance further, Nico flashed his eyes up into sea green ones that were looking down onto his lips. He couldn’t take it anymore. If Percy wasn’t going to initiate this he would; and initiate it he did. He quickly closed the gap between their lips and softly pressed his lips onto Percy’s. Percy stiffened but then slid his hand further past Nico’s face, half into the hair covering his ear. Nico tilted his head and softly moaned as Percy dragged his tongue against his lower teeth. Percy shivered at the sound and took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste all of Nico. Nico’s gut twisted and his head felt light, he was kissing Percy Jackson, _Percy Jackson._ Gods how he had dreamt over and over of this moment. 

Percy felt his face flush as Nico deepened the slow kiss and moved his hands to Percy’s waist. Nico hummed happily as Percy slightly tightened his grip on Nico’s neck and took control again. Nico was literally melting and he felt his knees wobble. If they kept this up he was sure to fall over. He gently pushed back on Percy’s chest and the boy slowly drew his hand away from Nico’s neck while parting their lips. Both breathed heavily as they pulled away from each other. Nico swallowed “I- I should get to bed it’s pretty late and I think I might faint if you keep doing that.” He looked up at Percy who had a flush growing from ear to ear. “Right! And I have to train some new campers before breakfast.. I’ll- I’ll uh, see you tomorrow” he stammered. Nico smiled and hugged the older boy, whose stiffened slightly with surprise but eased into the affection. Percy ruffled the hair by Nico’s ear with his nose “Good night Nico.” and kissed the boy on the cheek. Nico gripped the door handle behind him to steady himself and chuckled. “Good night you flirt” he said, smirking at Percy before going into his cabin. 

The second the door closed he sank to the ground and sighed. Oh dear gods that had been amazing. He was pretty sure he had gotten half hard from a kiss and grinned as he touched the back of his neck where Percy’s hands had been only moments ago. 

Percy walked in a daze towards his cabin, licking his lips. He hadn’t expected the boy to taste so sweet. His hands brushed his waist where Nico’s had been gripping not moments ago. Gods he swore that boy would be the death of him. He was so hot, _too_ hot, Percy thought. How had it taken him so long to realize his feelings for the boy. He grinned as he walked into his cabin, shutting the door behind him. He was glad that Nico had liked his present, glad to know that he would be reminded of Percy whenever he saw it. He laughed as he started taking off his clothes and getting ready for bed. How the hell was he suppose to sleep after something like that!? Gods, did that kid have any experience before hand or was he just a naturally amazing kisser? Percy felt his body grow hot as he remembered the quiet moan Nico had let out near the end of their kiss, and his heart pounded in his ears. He looked at his alarm clock and set a timer for the morning. Gods he hoped they would kiss again, and soon.

Nico could hardly sleep. He lay awake in his bed staring at the bracelet by a small dim green light glowing from a lamp on the wall a few feet away from his bed. He traced the charms on his bracelet over and over again and felt true happiness bounce around in his gut, making him feel giddy. His face flushed as he flicked the rolling wave charm. He could still feel the ghosting memory of Percy’s tongue in his mouth. His body grew hot and he tried focussing on something different, rolling over and trying to sleep. The adrenaline started to fade and his eyelids grew heavy and fluttered closed.


	3. Movie Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wants to go see a movie.

_“Nnnh” Nico moaned as Percy ran his tongue across his left nipple. Nico could feel Percy’s soft hands running up his thighs. Nico grabbed at Percy’s hair as the boy lay him down, licking and sucking everywhere he could. “Nnh” Nico looked down at the boy between his thighs and stifled another moan. “Percy you don’t have to do this…” Nico said as he saw how Percy’s kisses to his abdomen were getting lower and lower. He licked his lips. Percy hummed as he slid off Nico’s boxers and places kisses up his thighs. Nico moaned as a shiver ran up his spine. “Oh gods Percy” he gasped as Percy kissed the base of his length before trailing his tongue over the tip slowly. Nico moaned loudly as his tip was engulfed by a warm sensation slowly moving down his-_

Nico’s eyes shot wide open as he awoke with a jolt. He sat upright in his bed and could feel his member twitch. What the _fuck_ was that dream. He looked down at his boxers and noticed a small stain. Dear **gods**. “You have got to be kidding me.” He gulped as his hands slid below his covers, moving his boxers. Nico started to lay back down with his hand reaching lower when suddenly a loud knock at his door scared him into a small yelp. “Nico! Wake up man! Breakfast started almost twenty minutes ago!” Nico groaned. It was Jason. “Nnh, okay Jason I’m getting up, good morning to you too.” He heard Jason chuckle and turn to walk away. Nico sighed and got up to have a cold shower, he sure as hell needed one right now. After he got changed he headed out.

He hurriedly walked over to the table where Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Will, Leo, Frank and Percy were sitting at. He grabbed some toast and fruit an went to sit down. “And it looks promising, I mean it’s gotten _really_ good reviews!” Jason said excitedly. “What has good reviews?” Nico asked. “Some sort of new comedy that just came out, it’s showing in the city today.” Frank commented, eyeing Nico. “Oh” Nico said through a mouthful of toast. “Yeah! And I haven’t seen a movie in ages so I want to go- but we could all go! It’ll be fun!” Piper looked up from her food “It’s not like it was a _date_ or anything…” she eyed Jason, who scratched his head and looked away with a small grin. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating. “I dont think I can make it guys; promised to help set up some training exercises for the new campers” Leo said. “Damn” Jason muttered. “I mean it looks like it could be pretty good, and I don’t have anything I’m doing today” Will said, grinning “you should join us, Nico, I know for a fact you definitely don’t have anything to do” Will joked, earning a glare from Nico and a confused look from Percy. “Just because I don’t run around doing stuff doesn’t mean I don’t have stuff to do.” Nico argued and took another bite from his toast. “I’d like to see the movie” Percy chimed in, popping a grape in his mouth and eyeing Nico. Annabeth and Frank agreed and started talking about movie times with Jason. Nico rolled his eyes and smiled when Percy cocked an eyebrow in his direction. He blushed a little, remembering the dream that had graced him a couple hours before and shifted in his seat. 

The time was decided and Jason beamed. “Okay, so along side Piper and I, two other people can fit into my car. Will and Frank shouted dibs at the same time and both Annabeth and Piper laughed. “I also have a car, so I can take you guys.” Annabeth said, looking from Percy to Nico. “Sounds like a plan!” Jason stated and Nico would have lied if he said he wan’t the least bit excited. But the last time he had seen a movie was years ago, and with Bianca. The thought ate at him for a little bit until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Percy standing behind him. “See you in a bit then, Nico”. Nico blushed and went back to his last bites of toast. He could hear Percy chuckle and walk away. He looked up to see Will grinning at him. He blushed “What!?” Will tilted his head. “Oh, nothing- but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you two can sit next to each other.” Nico shoved him in the arm with his elbow when Will started making kiss faces at him. “Dumbass” Nico said with a smirk. Will clutched his heart dramatically “Oh my gods man, you cut me deep.” Nico laughed and chucked a piece of pineapple at him. 

After breakfast, Nico headed back towards his cabin when he suddenly felt someone beside him “Hey” Percy said. Nico turned his head and smiled “Hey.” “I didn’t know you liked comedies” Percy commented. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do..” Nico said, shrugging. “Yeah I kind of guessed that.” Percy said, sighing sarcastically. Nico scoffed and punched him playfully in the arm “If you’re here to lecture me on my social scarcity get in line, Jackson!” Nico joked, motioning over his shoulder with his thumb. Percy laughed. 

 

Nico looked himself over in the mirror before heading out the door. He tightened the laces on his combat boots before walking towards cabin number three. As he neared Poseidon’s cabin, he saw Annabeth and Percy talking. Percy didn’t look intrigued to the conversation, seeing as his body language showed he was annoyed.

Percy noticed Nico out of the corner of his eye and stopped Annabeth’s talk when he faced Nico and called out his name. Nico approached the two and smiled. Annabeth looked from Percy to Nico “Alright guys, leads head out.” Nico climbed into the back of Annabeth’s car, stepping over some old greek books and an open pouch of drachmas. He moved a sheathed sword out of his way and plopped down. Percy climbed in the passenger seat as Annabeth got behind the wheel. “Sorry about the mess back there” she said over her shoulder. “No problem.” Nico replied. The engine started and they were off. 

Percy toyed with some of the dials on the radio, trying to find a good station, but gave up after a while. “So, about college in New Rome," Annabeth started, "I really want you to actually take my offer seriously and think about it, okay?” Nico perked up in the back seat. “Annabeth, I know you're set on-” “No Percy it’s not that I’m set on it, it’s just a good opportunity. I mean, I know you were planning on going there so getting an apartment together…” Nico tensed. “…would be a good investment.” Percy sighed and looked straight at Annabeth. “Annabeth.” She kept rambling on. “ _Annabeth._ ” She stopped and quickly glanced towards Percy. “I told you that I don’t know yet, I’ve told you a hundred times, I need to _think_ about it, okay!?” He huffed and Annabeth sighed. “Man, just take the opportunity while you can, seaweed brain. Otherwise I’m offering it to someone else, besides, we’ve known each other as really good friends for a couple years now so I’m sure it wont be too awkward if we’re sharing a place…” Nico’s heart dropped like a rock. Were they serious? If they were serious then what the hell had Percy been doing with him if he was just going to leave him and go live with Annabeth anyways. What the fuck _was_ this. _Oh gods_ maybe he had been wrong about everything, maybe Percy had just been teasing him, or he had somehow pressured Percy into thinking that he _needed_ to like Nico. Why would he even assume Percy would be interested in staying with him, he was worthless compared to the life they were talking about. Who would want to stick around someone about as enjoyable as death itself instead of living it up in New Rome. His gut twisted and he wanted to cry, his mouth becoming dry. 

“Annabeth, just stop. We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Percy said, annoyed. He flared his nostrils and bit his cheek. Why the hell did she have to bring that up now, let alone this morning. They had talked about it when they were younger; immature. Over time Percy’s perspective changed, not to mention his love interests. Things were different. His thoughts halted abruptly. Oh _gods_ he had almost forgotten Nico was in the car. Oh gods what was he going to say- he hadn’t mentioned this at all with the others let alone Nico. Percy looked over his shoulder and his gut clenched when he saw Nico hugging his knees to his chest and looking gloomily out the window. Shit. Good job Jackson, ten out of ten.

 

They arrived outside the theatre a couple minutes later and drove to go park underground. As they got out of the car Percy walked up beside Nico, who bluntly ignored him. “Hey are you okay, I didn’t think she would talk about-” Percy stopped talking as Nico shot him an ice cold stare and turned around. Percy sighed and clenched his hand into a fist. Damn it. 

Both groups met up inside the theatre lobby and bought tickets. They went to the screening room and got seats just as the movie was starting. The opening scene consisted of an old man getting his dick stuck in a vending machine and Jason laughed so hard Percy thought he would throw up. Piper did not look impressed but was amused with Jason’s responses to the weirdest things. Annabeth just whispered “What the fuck is this” to Will within the first two minutes. Frank coughed and whispered to Piper “ _this_ was suppose to be your _date_!?” Piper sighed. “If it was up to me we would’ve gone and seen the one downstairs.” Frank laughed. 

Nico was not in the mood to watch some dumb movie. Not after what had happened in the car. His spirits were below down and he felt awful. He sat with his shoes up on the seat before him and stuffed his face with popcorn to prevent him from crying. He knew he was expecting too much for Percy not to leave him, but he could always hope, right? He laughed dryly. Look what that had done him, it only made him more depressed. 

Percy didn’t catch most of the movie because he kept trying to get a look at Nico. He wasn't watching the screen and Percy swore his eyes were more shiny than before, wait, was he _crying_? Oh gods what the hell. Percy placed his face in his palms and sighed. Nico had decided to sit in between Frank and Will, leaving Annabeth next to Will and Percy next to Annabeth. He probably thought he was doing them a favour. Gods he had it so _wrong!_ The movie ended and their group started to merge out of the theatre with a couple other people. Frank ran for the washrooms as soon as he got out, claiming that his extra large rootbeer was making a comeback. “I’m not feeling well either, so I think I should probably go as well, thanks for inviting me.” Nico said as he turned around and headed back into the shadows in the theatre. Percy worriedly walked after him and called out, but he was long gone. 

Frank made it back and everyone parted ways; all back into Jason’s car, leaving Percy and Annabeth. They headed to the underground parking lot. “That was the worst movie I have ever seen.” Annabeth said, getting behind the wheel once more. Percy laughed “It honestly was.” “Last time we let Jason pick the movie choices” Annabeth giggled. Once they were on the road Percy turned his head, guilt eating him from the inside out. “Look Annabeth, I think we need to talk about some things”.

 

Nico let out a defeated sigh as he found himself back in his cabin. He fell onto his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes before curling up in his comforter. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes. He did’t know what to think. He was probably just something to pass time with. After all, Percy wouldn’t give up a golden opportunity to go to college and have a living space just for the sake of his emotions. Hell, they weren’t even dating. He always knew this one sided love wouldn’t do him anything but harm in the end. 

Nico got out of bed, his skinny jeans becoming uncomfortable. He stripped and walked into his bathroom, his feet slapping the black glossy tiles. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He slid to the cool stone ground and sat with his knees hugged to his chest. The warm water felt good as it hit his back and ran down his neck. It was comforting. He let out a sob. If this was so comforting why did he feel so alone? Tears escaped out of his eyes and gently rolled down his cheeks, pooling and dripping off of his chin. His dark hair fell wet and limp over his forehead and hung in his eyes. He didn't move, just sat there, being comforted by the warmth and sound of the water hitting him and around him. 

As he walked out of the bathroom with a loose black t-shirt and black briefs on, he went completely still as he heard a loud knock on the door. Nico ignored this and continued walking towards his bed. “ _Nico!_ Percy called frantically. Nico could feel tears welling up in his eyes again and tried to suppress his sadness. He stood frozen in the middle of the room, looking at the door. Percy called again. “Nico I know you’re in there.” Nico moved a little closer. “Please… _please_ open the door, Nico.” His gut twisted and he shifted, coming in an arms length of the door. 

Percy was about to leave when he heard a soft “why” come from inside the cabin. He quickly turned back around “I need to talk to you Nico, I really think you misunderstood some things and I **need** to sort them out.” Percy practically felt Nico tense on the other side of the door and sighed. “I want to see you, I want to talk.” His forehead rested against the door. “ _Please, Nico_ ".


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short & sweet

…Percy practically felt Nico tense on the other side of the door and sighed. “I want to see you, I want to talk.” His forehead rested against the door. “ _Please, Nico_.

Silence.

Then a small click. Percy’s head shot up as the cabin door moved enough for some of Nico’s face to come into view as he stood behind the door frame. “Whatever you want to talk about it’d be better if we didn’t.” Nico said, starting to close the door but Percy’s foot kept it forcefully open. “I don’t think so.” He said in a serious tone, making Nico back away from the door as Percy let himself in. 

Nico reached across his body and held his opposite arm hanging by his side. He nervously shifted on his feet. “What do you want, I was just about to sleep so make it quick.” He said, looking coldly up into Percy’s soft eyes. He gulped and looked down again, maybe it would be better not to see that face. Percy sighed. “Nico, about what happened in the car, is that why you were so gloomy? I mean I didn't think she would-” Nico cut in. “Yes, Percy, maybe that’s why I was so _gloomy_.” He said sarcastically. “Maybe it was because I thought we might actually have something going on between us which turned out was most likely a lie, due to the fact that you plan on leaving me anyways and going to live with _her_.” He hadn’t meant to spit out that last word but he couldn’t help it. Tears breached his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. “Maybe I was gloomy because I was confused with why you would go out with me and why you would kiss me if you were planning on throwing me aside. But I understand, heck I _really_ understand! I mean If I had to choose between a good life and the piece of _shit_ that is me I would-” “ **NICO!** Percy shouted, gripping the boys wrists forcefully. “What the fuck is wrong with you don't call yourself shit! And What the fuck are you talking about me abandoning you or leaving you, _gods_ Nico, I _said_ I wanted to talk. Talk about this, Talk about how I don’t plan on leaving you, ever. How I wanted to stay with you- _gods!_ Don’t go beating yourself up about this, I wanted to tell you how it was a misunderstanding!” Percy breathed heavily and Nico’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?” He stuttered, sniffling. Percy’s face softened as he looked at the boy. “I meant that I wanted to tell you not to worry, because plans change. And I don’t hate you, gods I think I’m head over _heels_ for you, have been since for a long time now; why did you think I kept nagging and hanging out with you, hugging you, asking you out… so don’t just go off on your own and shut everyone out like that okay, you’re not worthless.” Percy hugged Nico tightly. “Not to me.” he breathed into Nico’s ear. Nico blushed deeply and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s torso. 

Percy pulled away from the boy and led him to the couch in his room, sitting him down. “Listen, Annabeth and I always had the idea that we would move to New Rome for college together. Over the last couple of years I realized that there are many other universities and colleges I’m interested in and I intend to apply not only to New Rome but to many others. As for living, my last birthday, when I turned 18, my dad gave me an apartment. Said it use to be his, but he had no use for it anymore because work had gotten too busy. It's a little ways off one of the main roads and by the ocean. It’s partially secluded and probably twice as spacious as any of these cabins.” He intertwined Nico’s fingers with his own. “I plan on living there, Nico. And even if I didn't have an apartment, I still wouldn’t have taken Annabeth up on her offer.” Nico shifted and rested his head against the top of the couch, taking a shaky breath and looking at Percy as he described the view of the ocean from his apartment. His heart clenched and he felt a little embarrassed on how he had acted. He sat upright and shifted their intertwined hands, making Percy look towards him. 

Nico sniffed and laughed slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- um get all emotional on you but..” he sobbed slightly and smiled “I’m _really_ happy, Percy. Percy’s face softened as he smiled He gently traced his thumb over Nico’s cheek. “Ah, you gave me such a scare when you left so suddenly- I thought I was never going to see you again di Angelo!” Percy said, voice raised playfully. Nico sniffed and put his head in the nook of Percy’s neck. He laughed. “Sorry, Jackson” He replied. He shifted closer to Percy and slung his arms around the boy’s neck. “Maybe one day you should show me this apartment you’re talking about, I’m not fully convinced” he smiled and lifted his chin up slightly. Percy laughed and brought their faces closer, letting his nose linger by Nico’s cheek. “I’ve been planning to ask you” he said. He brought his nose level with Nico’s and Nico smirked slightly “Really?” Percy gently pressed his lips on Nico’s. “Really.”

Percy kissed Nico again, shifting him until he was sitting in Percy’s lap. Nico leaned into Percy until he was flat against the back of the couch. Percy’s hands worked their way around Nico’s abdomen and held him close, occasionally roaming up and down his back. Nico shivered as Percy slipped his tongue in and felt himself get light headed again. Nico moved one of his hands from Percy’s shoulder to his hair and lightly grabbed the dark locks. Nico blushed as Percy tilted his head and sucked on Nico’s lower lip. Nico closed his eyes and let out a small groan of complaint when Percy’s lips left his, and instead went to his neck. That groan of complaint quickly turned into a moan as Percy’s lips latched to the revealed flesh. 

Percy kissed all down his neck and back up the opposite side to Nico’s jawline. Nico smiled, and giggled when a kiss landed on his nose. He then looked down into the sea green eyes that had captured him from day one and felt tears well up and blur his vision again. Percy kissed him deeply. “Why the tears, Nico?” he hummed on the younger boy’s lips as he felt Nico took a shaky breath. “I-I still can’t believe this is actually happening.” Nico laughed softly and Percy moaned quietly when his head was tugged back from Nico’s grip on his hair. The younger boy looked at his eyes and softly said “I guess I’ll just have to constantly confirm it.” As he shifted and kissed the flesh behind Percy’s jaw, under his ear, earning a soft moan from the older boy that went straight to Nico’s groin. He pushed Percy’s hair back and sucked on the soft flesh until he left a small blossoming red mark. Percy then regained his lips and swept his tongue over Nico’s teeth, kissing deeper when Nico tilted his head to the side. 

As their lips parted again, Percy softly spoke against the younger boy’s cheek “I love you so much Nico di Angelo”. Nico’s gut twisted and he was hit again with the urge to cry. He pushed Percy back a bit and stared into his glistening sea green eyes. He smiled as tears breached his lower lashes yet again “Thank you" he whispered as he slid back beside Percy and pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head back in the nook of Percy’s neck. “Thank you so much Percy” He spoke softly against the other boys skin. Percy’s heart tightened and he hugged Nico back tightly. “You’re welcome Nico.” They sat there for a couple more minutes, or was it an hour? Percy didn’t care at that moment and smiled into the smaller boy’s dark hair as he snuggled closer.


	5. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy decides it's time Nico saw the appartment...

Nico tried to catch up to Percy who was already halfway down the stairs that led to the beach. He quickly jogged down to the stairs, feeling the sand shift under his feet. The sun was hidden beneath light clouds and the water was dark. It splashed up against the sand and retracted back. Nico started making his way down the stairs and brushed his hand against the long grass that rested behind the railing. They had been going out for around three months now, but could never get any time alone due to the quests he had to monitor and the training Percy had to give. He was happy though, the happiest he’d been in a long time. A smile grew on his face as he watched Percy jog back to the stairs, having put their backpacks down in the middle of the beach.

A soft wind ruffled his hair as he reached the bottom step and saw an out of breath Percy come to a stop. He breathed heavily with his hands on his knees. “So?” he stood up and beamed at Nico. “You like?” Nico smiled. “I do.” Percy then grabbed his hand and started walking. Nico blushed a little- he was still getting use to the public displays of affection. “All but one” he thought. Percy had not yet made any moves and Nico didn’t want to pressure him- but even he had a limit. And apparently they had long since passed it because most of the time Nico just wanted to rip off all of Percy’s clothing, touch everything he could, and devour-“Ah! This is a great spot!” Nico’s thoughts halted as Percy let go of his hand to set up a picnic blanket. Sex on the beach? He would admit he would never have had their first time be on sand but if Percy insisted- “Okay! Who’s hungry?” Nico sighed. He should have guessed. Damn.

Percy unpacked plates and two sets of cutlery. “Okay I’m not the best chef and I can basically only cook canned soup- which I tend to burn; so! I bought us a dinner with _my own_ two hands.” He grinned. Nico raised an eyebrow “Ahh you must’ve spent hours on it!” Percy laughed and handed him a plate “I even had to pay for it with my own money” he scoffed. Nico chuckled as he sat down on the blanket “The effort!” Percy sat down beside him and laughed. His laughter created a fuzzy feeling inside Nico.

As the sun started to set they cleaned up and took the bags to Percy’s apartment. Nico followed Percy up the stairs and paused when he reached the top. He looked back over his shoulder and could see out over the ocean, the sky a gradient of pink to orange to yellow as the sun set. He smiled and grabbed Percy’s arm, turning him around. Nico gestured to the sky “Look how beautiful it is, you really do have an amazing view here.” Percy hesitated but Nico could hear him say “Yeah.” beside him.

Percy looked past him to see Nico smiling. The boy was basked in a pink orange light and looked at peace. Percy couldn’t remember the last time Nico had looked happy and was grateful that he was. A warm tingle started blooming in his chest as he kept his eyes on the boy. Nico was all his, and he was all Nico’s. He felt happy. He didn’t regret this no matter how many people had told him horrid things about the boy. People didn’t get close to Nico because he reminded them of death, of despair; but not for Percy. Oh no, whenever Percy was near Nico he just wanted to push the boy down and kiss him all over.

Nico smiled and turned to go further up the sandy pathway. He noticed Percy’s eyes lingering on him and blushed. “Come on, it’ll be dark soon.” Percy curtly nodded and followed Nico up the rest of the path. “Do you think we should watch the sunset some more back at the apartment?” Nico asked. “Hmm I don’t know, I’m enjoying this view though.” Percy mumbled, staring at Nico’s ass as they walked up the path. Nico whipped his head around just to see Percy’s eyes lingering below his hips. He let out a small scream and hit the boy not too gently in the arm. “Idiot” he mumbled and jogged the rest of the way up the path. “Lookin' good!” Percy shouted playfully after him, which resulted in Nico wrapping the blanket around his wait and continuing on. Percy laughed.

Nico walked until he got to a paved path and followed it to french doors. Percy’s apartment was like a small house, with two floors. His apartment was one among many oddly placed living spaces along the beach. His neighbours lived about a five minute walk away; so you felt secluded, but weren’t really. It was a nice place, though. Not dark enough for Nico’s tastes, but he could live with it. He set down the blanket and his backpack on the floor by the french doors. He yelped as he felt two arms wrap around his abdomen. “Percy!” he breathed “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He felt Percy lowly laugh against his neck. He leaned back into the older boy’s chest. “Hey Neeks, should we have a bonfire?” Nico turned around facing into Percy’s chest. He traced his finger across the boy’s collar bone “Hmm, should we?” He traced his finger lower and started to extend his neck into a kiss- "I can think of other things we can d-" He was suddenly pushed to the side. “Alright! Well then we should get it started before it’s completely dark! Can you go get the small bottle of gasoline in the closet over there?” Nico stood by the double doors flabbergasted. Had he just been _avoided _? Was that just avoided? “__ Neeks?” A pause. “Fine.” he stated and briskly walked to the closet, grabbed the small bottle of gasoline and walked back to the double doors. “See you on the beach.” Nico then marched back to the stairway leading to the beach. “The hell, you idiot! What? Realized you can’t do it with a guy?” Nico mumbled to himself as he angrily made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

 

The fire crackled and Percy sighed. “What’s wrong now, Nico?” Nico was sitting on the complete opposite side of the bonfire in one of Percy’s large hoodies with his arms and legs crossed. “Nothing.” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Nothing...” he repeated. Percy got up and sat down beside him, grabbing Nico’s hand before he could try and move away. “This is definitely not “nothing” because you were happy up until an hour ago and I have no idea why you’re acting like this. Talk to me, Nico.”

Nico looked up at Percy. “We’ve been dating for almost four months now and you haven’t made a move on me at all.” Percy sat there, wide eyed and eyebrows raised. “That’s what you’re angry about!?” Nico looked at him questionably. “Yeah… why else? Did you realize you couldn’t do it with a guy or something?” He said, looking down at his feet underneath him. “Gods no, Nico.” Percy said gently. “The complete opposite, actually- I though you didn’t look like you were into the idea, at least not yet, so every time I tried to make any sort of advances you’d brush them off like they were nothing.” Nico blushed from ear to ear “The fuck? I thought you were avoiding my advances!” Percy laughed. “So we both wanted to fuck but no one wanted to initiate it because we tried to be respectful of the other?” Nico looked up “Guess so?” He slightly giggled and Percy leaned closer “Guess I don’t have to hold back anymore then.” Nico’s laughter immediately stopped, his eyes growing wider. All he could manage was an “Oh!” Percy smirked and lazily threw his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, resting his head on top of Nico’s. “Good.” Nico’s heart rate increased tenfold.

A while later Percy spoke up “I’m getting kind of tired, how about we call it a night?” Nico rubbed his eyes and looked up at the smiling boy. “Mmm, sure.” Percy put out the bonfire and they walked back to the cabin, holding hands. (Nico insisted it was because it was dark out... _only_ because it was dark out.)

 

They got back to the cabin and Nico started taking off his shirt and heading for the bathroom. “Where are you headed?” Percy asked. Nico called from halfway down the hall “Shower, care to join me?” Percy stopped, frozen. He had never thought his feet could carry him so fast. If only Nico had used that line when they had to run laps for gym in high school, he would’ve won every single time gods damned. He was in fact disappointed when Nico refused to take off his swim trunks and made Percy scrub his back. However, he gladly obliged to his boyfriends needs and went to get towels when they were finished showering. He came back with two blue towels in hand and opened the bathroom door to a naked Nico hanging his swim trunks up on a towel rack to dry. Percy froze again. “I-I’ll just leave the towel here!” Percy stuttered as he pretty much threw a towel on top of Nico who looked up abruptly, just to get towel in his face. Nico blushed bright red. “Damn” He thought to himself. Why was he always so flustered? No other guy he had ever dated had made him react like an idiot to the stupidest things; maybe because he’d liked Percy for so long? (So painfully long) He buried his face in the towel. He had to get himself ready.

Nico walked into Percy’s room with his black briefs and loose black t-shirt on. He had managed to clean himself up in hopes of tonight going somewhere they both knew they wanted, but he wasn't so sure. He awkwardly shifted on his feet as he noticed Percy staring at him.

Percy sat up on his elbows and felt blood rush into his face and groin. Nico’s hair waves fell and framed his face oh so nicely. His briefs peeked out from under his shirt but were high enough that Percy could see the muscles in Nico's lean legs. Just the thought of sleeping with the boy made both his heads stir. “Ah! Right! I can go sleep on the couch if you’d like, I mean-” stuttered an obviously blushing Nico. “The bed should do just fine.”

Percy paused as Nico started getting into his bed. When Percy said nothing in response Nico continued to get in, pulled the covers half over himself and laying his head down on the pillow. As soon as Percy laid his head down he felt Nico’s fingers along his face. The slender fingers made their way into Percy’s hair and toyed around with it. “Hey babe, you going to turn the lights off or should I?” Nico asked, looking from Percy’s lips to his sea green eyes. "Ah, so it's like that now is it." Nico's breath hitched when he saw how fast Percy turned around and lunged for the light switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick next chapter!! !!!! stay tuned!  
> p.s both "heads" was a head & dick head ref -just saying- (OuO) ohoho


	6. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the diddly do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!

Percy looked down onto the boy beneath him. The moon was bright and lingered in the sky just outside of the big window adorning the wall of Percy’s bedroom. It illuminated Nico’s facial features so that he almost glowed in an ethereal white light. “Just don’t bite me too hard, okay?” Percy’s eyes widened and he snorted “Oh my gods Nico”. Nico snickered.

The younger boy then pulled him down into a hug. “Thank you for today, Jackson. I had a shit ton of fun.” Percy smiled “Well di Angelo, the day’s not yet over, is it.” He smirked above the boy’s face. Nico was embarrassingly overwhelmed and thought his heart was going to stop when Percy’s lips met his gently. The kiss started slow but deep. Nico groaned as Percy’s lips parted from his too soon and went to his neck. Nico shivered as he felt Percy’s hands run over his hips. Percy pulled Nico to sit upright in front of him. He re-claimed the younger boy’s lips and ran his hands through his dark wavy hair on either side of his head. Nico’s hands began to claw at Percy’s shirt.

Percy parted their lips again and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Nico held back a soft moan as he let his hands run over Percy’s muscles. Damn his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Percy’s blood rushed to his crotch as he felt Nico’s soft hands run along his abdomen. He inhaled sharply and moved closer to the boy, kissing Nico’s neck as he tugged at his shirt; motioning for it to come off. Nico obliged and pulled his shirt over his head. He placed his hand at the side of Percy’s jaw and kissed the boy again. Percy let his hand slide down Nico’s back and hold the boy as he moved to lay him down. Percy started kissing his neck again, sucking hard enough so he would leave marks. He wanted the whole world to know who Nico belonged to. His heart clenched as Nico let out a small moan. He parted his lips and looked down at the soft white flesh underneath to see a dark red mark blossoming. Percy then started to place a trail of kisses down Nico’s neck and chest, lingering at his nipples. He eagerly sucked and licked all around and felt Nico shudder underneath him.

Nico looked down and softly moaned as he saw the muddled mess of Percy’s dark hair on his stomach. His member twitched as Percy's hands ran up both of Nico’s outer thighs. His heart somehow managed to beat faster, his voice faltered and he let out a gasp. Percy then arranged so that Nico's left leg was over Percy’s shoulder. Percy kissed Nico’s calf and trailed his tongue up the inner part of his lower leg. Nico held out his hands as he let out a small “Nnh”, wanting contact. Percy noticed and put his leg down, parting them so that he could work his way in between them. He rested his arms on either side of Nico’s Shoulders and kissed the boy. Nico moaned into the kiss as his hands made their way to Percy’s ears, hair, then around his neck. Percy’s tongue swept the bottom row of his teeth and Nico tilted his head sideways, deepening the kiss. Percy took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in to the boy’s mouth. Nico’s gut twisted and his eyes fluttered closed.

Percy parted their lips and breathed heavily. “Oh my god Nico you’re so... fuck.” Nico tightened his grip on Percy’s neck. Percy bent down and softly sank his teeth into Nico’s collarbone. Nico let out a small yelp and his eyes shot wide open. Disbelief. To retaliate, he quickly lunged forward and bit Percy's shoulder a little harder. “Ow!” Percy snapped up and looked at Nico. He blushed ear to ear “I told you not to bite me you damn punk..” Percy grinned and ran one of his hands down Nico’s stomach until it was above his brief’s waistband. He leaned down and let out a low moan next to the boy’s ear. Nico’s eyes widened and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face and his groin. Percy tugged at his waistbands and managed to pull them off. Nico looked up as Percy’s eyes roamed down his body and he licked his lips. Nico blushed harder, squirming uncomfortably.

Nico’s member stood erect and a little bead of pre cum formed at the tip. Percy’s breath hitched and he shivered when Nico’s hands went to his waist. “Y-You take them off too” the younger boy said, red as a tomato. Percy did as asked and moaned when Nico slowly pulled his briefs down his legs. He was already as hard as a rock. When both pairs were lying on the floor Percy started to run his hands down Nico's chest, stopping just above his erection. Percy claimed Nico’s lips again, but more hungrily. Nico moaned into the kiss and Percy grunted as he brought both of their erections together and clamped his hand around them. He slowly stroked up and down, feeling Nico twitch underneath him. Nico’s arms found their way around Percy’s neck again. Both moaned loudly as Percy’s strokes became faster. “Shit” Percy breathed, feeling a familiar urge pulse in his lower abdomen. If he was already ready to cum just because he and Nico had been kissing he didn’t know what he would do if they went further. Nico let out a louder moan and parted his lips from Percy’s, breathing heavily. “Percy oh- oh my gods I think I’m going to c-cum soon so please just put it in” Percy felt what self restrain he had left snap as his hands suddenly left their erections and flipped the younger boy over onto his stomach. 

The next thing Nico felt was Percy’s chest against his back, his member lightly touching the skin right above his ass. His eyes shot wide open as he realized Percy was leaning over him to get something out of the bedside drawer. Nico’s pulse was erratic as Percy quickly pulled out a small bottle of lube and a row of condoms. He back on his knees behind Nico. Percy popped open the cap and pushed a healthy amount of lube into his hand.

Nico let out a surprised yelp as he felt a cold wet finger move down his lower back and circle his hole. Percy gulped as he slowly pushed his finger into Nico. The boy was tight. His member twitched when Nico let out a breathy gasp. “You ok, babe?” Nico nodded furiously with a slightly scrunched up face and Percy couldn’t help but chuckle. Percy continued to word his finger until Nico was loose enough to put in a second. Nico could feel a stretch as Percy started opening and closing the two fingers inside of him. He didn't know how to feel. He'd only touched his backside a couple of times but it had never felt like this before.

“Gods this is so hot” Percy breathed and Nico twitched. “Ah!” His erecting pulsed and he rocked his hips back onto Percy’s fingers when he surprisingly brushed a sensitive spot. Nico moaned in surprise. Percy smiled and pressed his fingers in the same spot again. Nico shivered and let out breathy moans. This was not what he expected at all. He felt weird, but good... very, very good. Percy leaned over Nico’s back and rested his forehead at the back of Nico’s neck, sucking tentatively on the white flesh. Nico mewled under him and his dick twitched. “You’re so beautiful, babe” he breathed into Nico’s neck.

Nico suddenly let out a surprised yelp as Percy's free hand took hold of his member and started stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers inside of Nico. Nico’s heart clenched and his muscles tightened. His head felt light. He couldn’t take it.

Percy felt the muscles tighten around his fingers and Nico shake as he let out loud breathy moans. Thin white streaks appeared on the bed sheet beneath him. Percy nearly doubled over his dick hurt so much. “Fuck.” He slowly rolled a limp Nico onto his back and kissed him gently. “Didn’t think you’d come just for my fingers” Percy breathed into Nico’s neck. Nico shifted underneath him “Uhn, it’s because it’s _you_ , dumbass.” He hid his red face behind his hands and Percy’s eyes went a little wider. “Oh!” he managed to get out before his dick reminded him that he had yet to take care of himself.

Nico also noticed Percy’s uncomfortable movements and latched his leg onto Percy’s waist “It’s okay you know. I’ve waited a hell of a long fucking time for this so don’t you dare get cold feet on me now” Nico announced. Percy smirked down at him and took out a condom. He put it on his tip and gave quite a satisfying show of rolling it slowly down his length. “Well that’s..” Nico bit his lip as Percy positioned himself at Nico’s entrance. “..good to know” he breathed out before slowly edging his member in. He faltered as his breath hitched. The tip popped in and Percy breathed heavily, he waited a few seconds before slowly continuing. Nico’s head lulled back onto a pillow and his hips arched up, allowing Percy to fully get inside him. Percy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his forehead on Nico’s collarbone, staying like that for a minute to make sure he didn’t cum at the first movement. “Fuck Nico you feel so good.” He got out, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. “Oh gods” Nico breathed and swallowed hard.

  
 The pain in Nico’s hips numbed after a while and somehow started to become more enjoyable. “Percy” Nico breathed over and over again. Percy licked up Nico’s neck and planted soft kisses down his chest. He then stopped and pulled Nico into his lap, getting a better angle and penetrating him deeper. “oHH MY GODS” Nico yelped, surprised as he was suddenly pulled upwards. He shuddered and eased into it, slowly rocking back and forth. "Mmn." Nico breathed into Percy's hair.

Percy started moving to match Nico's movements, he couldn't take it any more. Nico hung onto his shoulders like his life depended on it. Percy better angled himself to try and hit the sensitive spot within Nico, and by the sudden increase in Nico's voice, he deemed himself successful. Both of their movements soon became erratic. Percy felt Nico’s fingers dig into his back and he hugged the boy closer. “Oh my gods Percy I-I’m gunna cum.” Nico gulped. Percy moved his hands so that one started working in between Nico's legs. His body shook as he felt Nico tighten around him. “Me too Neeks, me too.” Nico reached his edge as he moaned loudly, cumming onto both their abdomens. Percy flinched and tightened his grip. With a grunt from Percy Nico knew he was almost at his edge as well. He kept the older boy close as he rocked back and forth. Percy tightened his grip on Nico and his body tensed. He breathily moaned into Nico's shoulder as he climaxed, his body jerking. Nico slowed but didn't stop his movements, helping the older boy through his orgasm.

Both flopped back onto the bed breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. He spoke up, poking Percy in the ribs. “Im all sticky, and so are you. Wanna shower?” Percy smiled. "Only if you kiss me" He said, puckering his lips. Nico laughed and moved to kiss the boy on the lips. The kiss was tired and slow. After their lips parted Nico wobbled off of the bed and tried to walk briskly to the bathroom, which resulted in a painful yelp and Percy at his side. After they thoroughly cleaned up both of them climbed back into the bed and laid down side by side.

After a while Nico shifted to on top of Percy and rested his chin on both of his hands. He grinned and Percy looked down. “Whats up, Neeks?” Nico stretched his hand out and played with Percy’s hair that was near his ear. His brown eyes met Percy’s sea green ones and he felt a happiness pulsate inside of him. “Nothing, just happy… my ass hurts though.” Percy’s eyes widened “Shit, sorry babe didn’t mean to-“ “Hah!” Percy halted, confused. “It’s okay, Captain Salt Water I’m fine I can handle it.” Percy raised an eyebrow “Captain Salt Water? _Really_?” “Mmh, it’s okay, nothing to be ashamed of- I like a man with authority” Nico smirked, looking up at Percy. Percy sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. “Ahaha what the fuck” he snorted. Nico reached up and pinched his nose. “Hey! I thought long and hard about that one you dick!” Nico said with fake sorrow and could see Percy smile. “Fine but I get to call you… grim reaper boy?” Nico gave a look of distaste. “Death man!” Percy said, holding his hands up towards the ceiling. “King of sass! No, King of ass-” Nico nailed him in the face with a pillow. “You suck at this” he laughed. Their laughter died down and Nico crawled off Percy to snuggle in beside him. Percy turned over and kissed Nico on the nose. “I love you” Nico said blushing slightly. “I love you too, Neeks.” Percy said as he pulled the covers over both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to get more of Nico's character here- sorry if he was a bit too fluffy for everyone lol and I'm pretty sure this is the final chapter? Unless I get a major epiphany and decide to write a shit ton more but i might do some other short story type things- who knows where my imagination and fandoms will take me! !!1! Long live Percico am I right


End file.
